LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Turncoat
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washinton Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conspiracy In construction Summary Benedict Arnold betrayed the colonies as the story climbed to its ultimate climax. Katrina and her coven secretly found Franklin to build up a sentinet weapon to fight against the Horseman of Death, but soon she discovered something horrid that would cost her husband's life. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel planned to convince the Four who Speaks as One to join her. Even worse, as the Weeping Lady revealed herself, a terrible secret had been revealed to end Ichabod's trust on Katrina... Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialouges only) ---- *''Katrina:'' Mrs. Grace Dixon. ---- *''Lady Van Tassel:'' No, how could this be? The host of Fredericks Manor is planning against us? Wait, I have a plan, though it could take long. I shall prepare it for years, but during this time I must not do nothing whatsoever. ---- *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' I was only worried about my wife. Her name is Elizabeth. ---- *''Ichabod:'' I saw him, Katrina... He is real... (fainted) ---- *''Moloch: (voice only) First comes the lightning, second comes the blood, third comes the sorrow and fourth comes the end...'' ---- *''Poison Ivy:'' I am sorry, Jenny. I believe every of your words... and your mother's... but I need to keep you safe. You are safe inside here, and you are dangerous outside there. ---- *''Corbin:'' What can I do for you? *''Poison Ivy:'' You will be a mentor of Jenny and do just as you what you are doing to Abbie, but you must not let them know about each other's apprenticeship under you, not for now. You know Abbie is the Second Witness and Jenny is a key helper. ---- *''Ichabod:'' Generald Arnold? Are you all right? *''Arnold: Oh, I... well, I am fine...'' ---- *''Mary Wells: YOU ARE A WICKED HARLOT!'' *''Katrina:'' You have to calm... *''Mary Wells: AND THAT IS WHY I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!'' *''Katrina: Mary? Mary!? Oh, what have I done!? ''MARY?! MARY! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! What should I tell to Ichabod about this? Opening theme You Don't Own Me - by Lesley Gore You don't own me I'm not just one of your many toys You don't own me Don't say I can't go with other boys Don't tell me what to do And don't tell me what to say Please when I go out with you Don't put me on display 'cause You don't own me Don't try to change me in any way You don't own me Don't tie me down Cause I'll never stay I don't tell you what to say And I don't tell you what to do So just let me be myself That's all I ask of you I'm young and I love to be young Free and I love to be free To live my life the way I want To say and do whatever I please You don't own me Don't try to change me in any way You don't own me Don't tie me down Cause I'll never stay Act 1 Coin factory Events continued from the previous episode... *''Colonial soldiers: DON'T MOVE! SURRENDER!'' *''Ichabod: Kept them observed. General, it's all clear.'' After this successful ambush, came the famous Benedict Arnold, and he went straight to the coins and started to check them. Ichabod silently stood behind him and watched. As Arnold grabbed one the coins to check, however, Ichabod noticed a dark shadow appeared on Arnold's face and worried that something wen wrong. Arnold put the coin inside his pocked and a grim smile appeared on his face. Unbeknowest to them all, the coin was accursed... *''Ichabod:'' Generald Arnold? Are you all right? *''Arnold: Oh, I... well, I am fine...'' In fact, this was totally not fine, not at all. Ichabod was soon suspected if Arnold was hiding something to his own, but he did not say a single word. However, as soon as Arnold grabbed the coin, the evilness within his heart had unearthed and he started to hear a sound from his own heart. *''Arnold's own voice in his mind: He did not care for me. Washington always ignores my success, but it will not go for too long. One day, I shall make him pay...'' Neverland Neverland was now in chaos. The heroic Peter Pan went missing and a tyrant had replaced him in his form. This worried someone who was sitting in his chair and dismayed. *''???:'' How could this be? What should I do?... Suddenly, the door opened and a short old man went in with two large and muscle bodyguards. *''???:'' Ah, who have we here? Isn't you that hilarious Duke of Weselton? *''Duke of Weselton:'' Indeed I am. I am glad that you did not name my county... uh, um... *''???:'' Weasel Town? *''Duke of Weselton: That is what I am talking about!'' *''???:'' Sorry, so... what can I do for you, Mr. Duke? *''Duke of Weselton: ''I am here to visit you. I heard you were in need of help from... someone else. *''???:'' ... (looked at the duke in blank astonishment) *''Duke of Weselton:'' Anyway... ahem, may I have your name, please? *''???: My real name is mouthful. You can call me Mr. Gold, Duke.'' *''Duke of Weselton:'' Uh, OK, Mr. Gold, would you please allow me to help you? *''Mr. Gold:'' You can help me whenever I can. However, did you successfully compact with the adorable Queen Elsa of Arendelle, First of Her Name? *''Duke of Weselton: No, I didn't. Why are you... wait, you knew her?'' *''Mr. Gold: I only heard of her. I met her sister Princess Anna once. That was years ago, since my last visit of Arendelle...'' Suddenly, a loud cry from far, far away had interrupt their talking. The Duke of Weselton was horrified, yet Mr. Gold maintained calm and inner peace. This voice came from Katarina Couteau from the year 2031, caused by the punishment she received. After her duel with Azul Jissele, her friend, La Folia Rihavein had punished Katarina with a... uh, a bizzare punishment. (For more information, please go to CIS Productions' latest episode, LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Old Friend, of its ongoing Sword of Kings spin-off, which is recommened by me to read! If you read its "MAD" section, you know what exactly I am talking about...) *''Katarina: (voice) AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ ❤❤❤'' *''Duke of Weselton:'' Oh, my word! What on Earth is that!? *''Mr. Gold:'' (calmly) That screaming voice came from future and somehow went through the time. This is only thing I could tell for this is only thing I know about it right now. *''Duke of Weselton: Will it effect our talking?'' *''Mr. Gold:'' No, it won't. (drinks tea) Tarrytown Psych, 2012 Dr. Lillian Pepper (in fact Poison Ivy in disguise) was escorting Jennifer "Jenny" Mills out of Tarrytown Psych and apologized to her. August Corbin was waiting in front of the gate of Tarrytown. *''Poison Ivy:'' Jenny, sorry, I misjudged you. Maybe you are right and your sister is wrong. Maybe there is something we don't know in our simple mind, but anyway, I am here to conclude that you are completely sane. *''Jenny:'' How come you became so nice to me? *''Poison Ivy:'' Don't fret so. This took me a lot of time to persuade those stubborn men. I have offered you a chance of redemption and you shall be cared with a friend I know. He is a man 10,000 times better than that foul foster house you once lived. Look, there he is, at the gate. This is Sheriff August Corbin. He shall take care of you. Go, go ahead and say hello to him. *''Jenny:'' Why did you hand me over to a stranger? *''Poison Ivy:'' Trust me, he will soon be your close friend and you will remember him forever. He will treat you nicely. Do you trust me? If you do, please shake my hand. If you don't, then I had no choice but put you back there in your cell. You choose. Though still hestitated for a few seconds, Jenny started to shake Ivy's hand which meant she trusted her and Corbin. Ivy smiled and hugged Jenny. Hugging Ivy, Jenny smelt something different: a pleasant scent of many kinds of flowers like a mixed perfume. After the hug, Ivy smiled at Jenny. *''Poison Ivy:'' Thank you, Jenny. Wait, here's my card. Call me if you need more help from me. I wished you a pleasant journey. Now, let's go to Corbin. Ivy then send Jenny directly to Corbin and they smiled at each other. *''Poison Ivy:'' Good luck, Corbin. I hope you can take care of this feisty girl well. Thank you. *''Corbin:'' I'll call you. Goodbye, doctor. After all was done, Ivy watched Corbin and Jenny walked away and then she closed her eyes. Tears began to run down her cheeks. *''Poison Ivy:'' Good luck, Jenny. My work is done. Raven Cliff Beach, Faerun After Blackdagger Bandits was defeated, trade increased on the High Road. The Emerald Enclave began guiding travelers, and the Neverwinter Guard garrisoned the lighthouses on Raven Cliff Beach. Meanwhile, a contingent of Dwarven miners arrived to take up working the abandoned mines in the region, while Lord Neverember assigned a small squad of Neverwinter Guards to garrison the lighthouses at Raven Cliff Beach with orders to prevent those beacons from once again falling into the hands of pirates and wreckers. The Guards were somewhat surprised to find an ornate tower built on the shore. *''Guard 1:'' Hey, man, look what I found! *''Guard 2:'' Incredible. Would you look at that... *''Guard 3:'' WHO IS THAT?! The guards soon noticed a stranger covered in blue cloak, holding a shinning trindent and had a crab pincer attached on his arm. His face was hardly recognizable and was hidden inside his hood. This is nobody but a disguised '''Gar Shatterkeel', the Prophet of Water. The guards went closer to him and surrounded him, feeling hostiled.'' *''Gar:'' I just dropped by. Sorry for inconvinience. *''Guard 1:'' Who are you? *''Guard 2:'' Prove yourself to be harmless! *''Gar:'' You want me to prove myself? Right, I will tell you about this structure. *''Guard 3:'' Tell us what it is, please. *''Gar:'' It is called the Fountain of Delights. This tower was occupied by followers of Lliira, goddess of joy, who offered visitors relaxing, scented baths. I am one of them and build it after the defeat of bandits. Harpers and Emerald Enclave did a fine job. Now... do you have any concerns? The guards looked at each other and saw no threats in this structure or this strange man. *''Guard 1:'' Well, no, no problem. I think we should get on to our work, and you are free to go. By the way, who are you? We want your name. *''Gar:'' My name is not important, otherwise I would not suffer so much. I am just a wandering soul on the ocean looking for a place called home. Farewell and good luck. Gar then left calmly. Seeing no harm in this structure, the guards went about their business. Act 2 Hundon River, September 20, 1780 This day marked the fall of one of the best military genius in history. The British spy, John André, who had been close to the wife of Benedict Arnold, had persuaded Arnold into betrayl. rnold, who commanded West Point, had agreed to surrender it to the British for £20,000 (approximately $1.1 million in 2008 dollars)—a move that would have enabled the British to cut New England off from the rest of the rebellious colonies. André went up the Hudson River on the British sloop-of-war Vulture on Wednesday, 20 September 1780, to visit Arnold. On the following night a small boat, furnished by Arnold, was steered to the Vulture by Joshua Hett Smith. At the oars were two brothers, tenants of Smith's, who reluctantly rowed the boat six miles on the river to the sloop. Despite Arnold's assurances, the two oarsmen sensed something was wrong. None of these men knew Arnold's purpose, or suspected his treason; all were told that the purpose was to do good for the patriot cause. Only Smith was told anything specific, and that was the lie that it was to secure vital intelligence for the American cause. The brothers finally agreed to row after threats by Arnold to arrest them. They picked up André, and placed him on shore. The others left and Arnold came to André on horseback, leading an extra horse for André's use. The two men conferred in the woods below Stony Point until nearly dawn, after which André accompanied Arnold several miles to the Joshua Hett Smith House (Treason House) in West Haverstraw, New York, owned by Thomas Smith and occupied by his brother Joshua. Soon thereafter on the morning of 22 September, American troops commanded by Col. James Livingston, guarding Verplanck's Point across the river, began firing on the ''Vulture, which received many hits and was forced to retire down river without André.'' The two men conferred in the woods below Stony Point until nearly dawn, after which André accompanied Arnold several miles to the Joshua Hett Smith House (Treason House) in West Haverstraw, New York, owned by Thomas Smith and occupied by his brother Joshua. Soon thereafter on the morning of 22 September, American troops commanded by Col. James Livingston, guarding Verplanck's Point across the river, began firing on the ''Vulture, which received many hits and was forced to retire down river without André.'' To aid André's escape through American lines, Arnold provided him with civilian clothes and a passport which allowed him to travel under the name John Anderson. Hidden in his stocking, he bore six papers written in Arnold's hand that showed the British how to take the fort. This was unnecessary, since Clinton already knew the fort's layout. In another unwise move, Joshua Hett Smith, who was accompanying him, left him just before he was captured. André rode on in safety until 9 a.m. on 23 September, when he came near Tarrytown, New York, where armed militiamen John Paulding, Isaac Van Wart and David Williams stopped him. André thought they were Tories because one was wearing a Hessian soldier's overcoat. *''André:'' Gentlemen, I hope you belong to our Party. *''John Paulding:'' What Party? *''André:'' The lower party. (Means "British") *''Isaac Van Wart:'' We do. *''André:'' Well, then, I shall told you who I am. I am Major John André, a British officer who must not be detained. The LOWER PARTY, according to General Willaim Howe, is a codename for British, and now, please tell me about the news from General Howe. *''David Williams:'' British? I thought you meant American. British people lived in sheer luxury and made colony people under that holes of poverty to rot. Unless... you are a British spy. (André was so shocked that he did not spoke for a while.) Well, I shall tell you the truth... or perhaps you had figured it out. We are not British people. We are from colonies and we shall arrest you, Major John André. *''André:'' NO, NO, NO! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN! I... am not British. I thought you were British so I lied. I am from colonies as well. I need to be sure we are both on the same side. *''David Williams:'' Really? We thought you were giving us a false explain, sir. There is a need to let Gerneral Washington himself to comfirm that you are one of us. *''André:'' Now, I will show you my passport. (Showed his false passport to the trio) Now, do you believed me? *''David Williams:'' Search him upside down. Ignoring André's pledge, the men search everywhere on him and eventually, they found Benedict Arnold's papers in his stocking. *''John Paulding:'' Men, take a look at this! This is General Arnold's note. How could it be? *(paused) *''André:'' Gentlemen, I give you my word. I shall offer you my horse and watch, if you would let me go... please. *''David Williams:'' Apologies. We cannot do this. Take him away. *''André:'' Well, then, I will tell the judge that you arrested a wrong person and had a search on him without his permission. You are all robbers. *''John Paulding:'' Even a robber is better than a spy. Let's go. The prisoner was at first detained at Wright's Mill in North Castle, New York, before being taken to the headquarters of the American Army at Tappan, where he was held at the tavern The Old '76 House. There he admitted who he really was. At first, all went well for André since the post commandant Lieutenant Colonel John Jameson decided to send him to Arnold, never suspecting that a high-ranking hero of the Revolution could be a turncoat, but Major Benjamin Tallmadge, head of Continental Army Intelligence, arrived and persuaded Jameson to bring the prisoner back. He offered intelligence showing that a high-ranking officer was planning to defect to the British but was unaware of who it was. Curious, though unwilling to believe Arnold could be guilty of treason, Jameson did have the six sheets of paper carried by André sent, not to Arnold, but to General George Washington. However, Jameson also insisted on sending a note to Arnold informing him of the entire situation. Jameson did not want his army career to be wrecked later for having wrongly believed his general was a traitor. Arnold received Jameson's note while at breakfast with his officers, made an excuse to leave the room and was not seen again. The note gave Arnold time to escape to the British. An hour or so later, Washington arrived at West Point with his party and was disturbed to see the stronghold's fortifications in such neglect, part of the plan to weaken West Point defenses. Washington was further irritated to find that Arnold had breached protocol by not being about to greet him. Some hours later, Washington received the explanatory information from Maj. Tallmadge and others immediately sent men to arrest Arnold, but it was too late. Arnold had escaped. The once legendary genius had turned into a '''turncoat'. Ichabod heard the news and was very, very shocked.'' Spinward Rise BGM: Dominique, by Soeur Sourire Horrified about Dr. Frankenstein's wife was in danger, Aerisi Kalinoth had ordered a search for the monster named Adam at large. Fraustrated from the unhappy meeting with Marlos, Aerisi stormed into her room, utterly devastated. Thurl Merosska was behind her nervously. *''Aerisi:'' UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UTTERLY UNACCEPTABLE! SO MANY TROUBLEMAKERS! HOW CAN I RELIEVED FROM ALL OF THIS?! (calmed herself for a while) Very well. I shall unleash my last resort if I have to. I shall do what I should have done long ago to end the chaos. *''Thurl Merosska: Master, you mean...'' *''Aerisi: Yes, we shall unleash our own Devastation Orb... and that is the way it has to be.'' *''???: This is the wrong way it has to be, my friend.'' 'Aerisi was shocked to hear the soft but strange voice and then she turned back and saw a nun, robed in black and wore a crucifix, stood in front of her peacefully. Aerisi was not pleased, but the nun started to introduce herself. *???: I am Sister Mary Eunice McKee, and I am here to help you, Aerisi Kalinoth.'' *Aerisi: I don't worship the God from your world! GO AWAY!' *(Broke down, Aerisi threw a glass at Sister Mary Eunice but turned out she missed because the nun was none other than a spirit.)'' *''Aerisi: YOU ARE A... GHOST!'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' No, I am more than that. I am a saved soul. I was once a ignorant and naive mortal once. Now, I am wiser and wisdom was granted by the Kiss of the Death. I am here to warn you something person shall fall into debris after being devoured by the seven deadly sins, and that is the kind of thing what the Devil had made me into, but now I am free. (For more information, go to see American Horror Story: Asylum) Now, I am here to guide lost souls like you to the right path. You may not share our belief, but you cannot ignore my advice. *''Aerisi: I am not a lost soul! Please, please leave me along...'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' You must believe that there are evil in this world and evil is possessing you to make you corrupt and insane, like I had been. When you realized that and started to fight, it will be too late. *''Aerisi: You will not stop me! Go or I shall blow you way!'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' I am sorry for your stubborn personality. Your mentor is tempting you, your rival is teasing you and your former collegue had abandoned you to reach her greater goods which will fell in ruin. If you ignore my warning, what will be left inside you... shall only be evil. Failed to persuade Aerisi, Sister Mary Eunice left and Aerisi started to calm down and thought it over. In the end, she had a change of mind. *''Aerisi: Perhaps it is too early. I decide to pull off the time to activate the Orb.'' *''Thurl Merosska:'' Who were you talking to? *''Aerisi: My guilty conscience...'' Act 3 *''Benjamin Franklin: Judas had only sold one man. Arnold sold three millions...'' On 2nd of October, 1780, John André was hanged for his crime near Sleepy Hollow. However, Benedict Arnold escaped and fought for British. After Arnold's betrayl, Lady Van Tassel had now returned back to Moloch's lair and reported her recent success to her master, and then they formed a plan to get rid of Katrina Crane, neé Van Tassel. During this time, Ancitif asked a question about Arnold and Lady Van Tassel answered with a smile. *''Ancitif:'' Are you sure that Benedict Arnold is in our control forever? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Do not worry. Arnold fell into our trap and had no antitode to erase the curse of Tyrian shekel. He will be just another unwitting pawn of us. *''Ancitif:'' What would happen if Thomas Jefferson caught Arnold? He had escaped once, but if they captured him once again, what could they explain to the furious people? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Explain a thing that could not be explained? The formerly loyal Benedict Arnold is no more an American patroit. The British Officer is his new identity. He is now a slaughterer, a madman. Do not judge me for my plan, Ancitif. Now, Arnold should take his new army to attack where Willaim Philips ordered him to go to.... *''Ancitif: Already happening.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Good. I hope he will cut off the head... of Ichabod Crane! If he did not, then I shall unleash my secret weapon.'' *''Ancitif:'' Your secret weapon? Will it killed Crane? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Not just kill him. It will destroy him, from his soul to his body and made him deframed and broken inside out. On September 4, not long after the birth of his and his second wife's second son, Arnold's force of over 1,700 men raided and burned New London and captured Fort Griswold, causing damage estimated at $500,000. British casualties were high—nearly one quarter of the force sent against Fort Griswold was killed or wounded, a rate at which General Sir Henry Clinton claimed he could ill afford more such victories. During this time, Arnold had met Ichabod Crane once again along with several British soldiers, but this time, they are enemies. Arnold was surprised to see Ichabod and vice versa. *''Arnold:'' Ichabod? Why are you here? *''Icabod:'' Why are you there? *''Arnold:'' You shall never understand. Washington wronged me, Franklin made alliance with the corrupt French monarchy and they all ignored me! Who do you thing is the right one? *''Ichabod:'' It is not you. Arnold, please, you don't have to do this. This is nothing worthy at all. All you got is the title known as Turncoat, nothing more. *''Arnold:'' Didn't you a turncoat as well? *''Ichabod:'' I'm not like you, Arnold. I turned my side for justice, but you turned your side for greed and desire. Is it really worthy being consumed... by the demon within your heart? All of a sudden, Ichabod's word had deeply touched the guilty conscience within Arnold, and it made the latter lowered his head and paused for a while, and then he spoke out his order... *''Arnold:'' ...Release him. Without a second word, Arnold ordered the British soldiers to spare Ichabod i, from his total surprise. Ichabod watched as Arnold and his men left, leaving him along wondering whether Arnold had some remorse about his treachery. Ultimately, his is the very last time Ichabod and Arnold met together. The capture of Fort Griswold included American allegations that the British attackers slaughtered the surviving garrison after it had surrendered; of a garrison numbering about 150, more than 130 were killed or seriously wounded. Although Arnold only reported 44 killed and 127 wounded in his official report, there were unofficial whispers that between 400 and 500 casualties had occurred, with at least one claim that it had been like "a Bunker Hill expedition". Although Arnold was not in a position to influence what transpired at Fort Griswold (he remained in New London and observed the action at Fort Griswold across the river), he was somewhat predictably blamed by many on both sides for the affair. ''What became of Benedict Arnold later... ''In the winter of 1782, Arnold moved to London with his second wife. He was well received by King George III and the Tories, but frowned upon by the Whigs. In 1787, three years after Ichabod Crane's rumored death on battlefield, he returned to the merchant business with his sons Richard and Henry in Saint John, New Brunswick. He returned to London to settle permanently in 1791, where he died ten years later. His name quickly became a byword in the United States for treason or betrayal because he betrayed his countrymen by leading the British army in battle against the men whom he once commanded. His earlier legacy is recalled in the ambiguous nature of some of the memorials that have been placed in his honor. P.S. Dedication plaque on monument in Groton, CT to victims of Arnold's attack on Fort Griswold Act 4 The Secret Lab of Benjamin Franklin As Arnold's infamy had spreaded across the land and everyone had recognized him as a traitor instead of war hero, Benjamin Franklin and the Sisterhood of Radiant Church was planned to create a sentinal weapon of unearthly power, and it shall deal with the threat of the Hoseman of Death. *''Katrina: It is a good idea, Mr. Franklin. What would be its name?'' *''Franklin:'' (winked to Katrina and smiled) It will be the Kindred. Soon, Franklin started his own work, which later Abbie referred as "Franklin-stein's monster", by using a corpse of the soldier who died on the recent battle. However, the spell failed several times, and Katrina assumed that they were lack a part of Horseman himself. It took a long time to make Katrina realized that the Four who Speak as One was gone, but the more upsetting thing is that she had knew from a messenger that Ichabod had to fight for the battle against a masked Hessian rider who rode a white horse - the Horseman of Death. Katrina was panic about this not only because her husband may died for it, but also she had a good news that she did not tell her husband and it might be too late to tell. She is pregnant with Ichabod's child. Porcatino Grove Actually, the Four who Speak as One had recieved a nameless letter that invited them to Procatino Grove. When they get there, they saw a crow and the crow led them under the Tree of Dead which is now surrounded by four white trees. *''Sister 1:'' How could it be? *''???:'' Nothing is impossible, my girls. The four sisters turned back and, to their shock, they saw Lady Van Tassel there, alive and well, looking at them with a grim smile. *''The Four:'' How could it be? You are dead! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Ha, I am lucky to escape death, and a poor maid had died for me... so sad. However, this is not your place to be shock. This is the place for you to know that Katrina herself should take the blame. *''The Four:'' Katrina? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' All of the murders, the orphans, the vagrants, her father's friends... had been murdered by her and she was attempted to delay the case and trying to consume her father's legacy! Her first crime is... matricide. *''Sister 1: You mean Katrina killed the previous Lady Van Tassel, her very OWN mother?!'' *''Sister 2: I don't believe it!'' *''Sister 3: Me neither.'' *'Lady Van Tassel:' Well, then, I shall inform you even more. Oh, yes, I know more than you people. I know everything. Did you not know that Ichabod Crane was actually... a mortal? *(Paused. The Four seemed shocked and scared.) *''Lady Van Tassel: Think of it! Mortal man with no magic! Yes, and she broke down her engagement with Abraham van Brunt to make her Mrs. Crane! How disgusting.'' *''Sister 1: How can this possibly be?'' *''Sister 2: Katrina was not that evil...'' *''Sister 3: ...and we do not mind a mortal to marry witches.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: ALL OF YOU! SILENT FOR ME! THIS IS A FAILURE FOR US! DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW DID WE WITCHES HID UNDERGROUND AND ESCAPED FROM THE SUNLIGHT OFTEN? That is because of the Salem Witch Trials! Katrina's own grandmother was hanged due to her satanic purpose, and if you shared compassion to her, it shall be your own... down... fall! Now, kiss my sword to vow your new loyalty... or die!'' Before the Four could resist, Lady Van Tassel menacing yelled to them and then she unleased her black sword to the sisters. Forced, scared and begrudged, the sisters had to kissed the sword one by one and they knew it will lead them to the way of no return. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (satisfied) Very well. Now, you are mine now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Van Tassel Mansion As Katrina returned back home, Ichabod was wearing his army coat which the tailor Betsy Ross had fixed for him, and later he went to the living room to see his wife.. *''Betsy:'' It's so good for you, Katrina, to have a husband like him. Katrina smiled back and went away with Ichabod. Betsy was about to leave but then she heard a strange noise, sounded like someone was crying sadly. Betsy was confused and then she stood up and followed the sound, trying to search its source. Behind her, a cup of water had filled up and turned black. Following the sound, Betsy entered the corridor carefully and went near a room. The room is curiously seemed watery and there was a figure, dressed black and cried sadly. Before Betsy could response, the strange figure had ran towards her... At the livng room, when Katrina had gone for a little while, Ichabod had noticed something strange on his desk. There is a magic book opened with a strange pentagram on it seemed like a magic ritual. Before he could watched clearer, Katrina had returned. *''Katrina:'' Ichabod, what are you doing? *''Ichabod:'' Oh, Katrina... you startled me. (Both shared a kiss) *''Katrina:'' You surprised me as well, darling. You had not been so nervous before. What happened? *''Ichabod:'' (showed her what he found) I saw something you prepared... rosemary, sage... and sweet wine. I've seen you prepare this for patients who were bearing children. (beat) My love, are you... *''Katrina:'' With child? I am... (paused but felt hard to speak out) not. Ichabod, this tincture is for Liza Putnam next door. She is due any day now. *''Ichabod:'' Oh, yes, that's true. *''Katrina:'' I hope that does not disappoint you. *''Ichabod:'' Oh, I am not. Please, if you are with child, you can tell me anytime. There is no need to worry about. *''Katrina:'' (thought) It is better for me to speak that later... after this war is over, or the enemies may use me and our child to threat my husband. That is not right. I shold protect them. However, I should prevent Ichabod to fight the Horseman, and then we shall... (spoke )Thank you. Ichabod, actually... well, I heard you are going to a mission to hunt down the Hessian rider tomorror, aren't you? Don't go, please. *''Ichabod:'' Why not? I am willing to go, for all of you. He must pay for what he had done. *''Betsy: (off-screen) ICHABOD! KATRINA! HELP ME!'' Betsy's scream had alerted the Cranes and then they ran towards the place, only to find a pond at the room where Betsy had found the mysterious creature. They saw Betsy struggled in the water with sheer panic. *''Katrina: Betsy!'' *''Betsy: ICHABOD! KATRINA! HELP ME... gulp... OUT OF HERE!'' Ichabod and Katrina grabbed each of Betsy's hand and pulled her out of the pond. They managed to reanimate her at time. Betsy was soaked and exausted, and there was a small piece of someting black grabbed tightly within her right fist. Ichabod Katrina immediately carried Betsy on the coach, and Katrina took care of her without hestitation. At the time, the pond disappered suddenly, in a way where water was drained into the ground. Act 5 Act 6 Act 7 Act 8 Afterwords Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe